Hugh's Birthday
Info You got an invitation to Hugh's Birthday Party. Objective Go to Birthday Party: 0/1 Rewards EXP +100 Diamond +50 Notes Transcript Story Chat 1 Mother, here's an invitation to Lord Olineaux's birthday. Eliza: This is a very important event in Finsel. You need to prepare. Magda: ...Who's older? Lord Olineaux or Younger Lord Olineaux? Eliza: Lord Hugh Olineaux should be older. Shouldn't you alred know that? Magda: Lord Olineaux is handsome and has fair skin. He looks so innocent compared to other young men of his age. Younger Lord Olineaux is timid but has talent in business. Now he has bad habits such as drinking alcohol and going to... inappropriate places. Eliza: Duke Olineaux was too harsh on Lord Olineaux and too lenient on the Younger Lord. Don't tell others what you just told me. Magda: I know. Story Chat 2 Noble B: Happy birthday, Lord Olineaux! Lady A: That uniform is perfect for the leader of a knight order. The gem on the hilt is... Hugh: Thank you, everyone. Magda: (It seems Lord Olineaux is surrounded by a lot of people. It's not surprising since he's the first son of his family and leader of the Amber Knights.) (Maybe I should walk around first.) Story Chat 3 Tilla: Duke Olineaux, congratulations on Lord Olineaux being an excellent child. He's a true knight. Zoe: I'm flattered. Thanks to you, he can achieve something in the Amber Knights. Magda: (Two important people are talking. Maybe I can eavesdrop...) Balfey: Lady Ellenstein, what are you doing? Magda: Hello, Younger Lord Olineaux. Duke Olineaux and Duchess Olineaux are over there. Balfey: Mother must be trying to figure out who will be the next head of the Olineaux family. Magda: Younger Lord Olineaux, I know he- Balfey: You know Hugh's circumstances and how stubborn my father is. It makes things unpredictable. He tried so hard to get Hugh into that position. Now Father wants me to do horse riding and fencing... Magda: I've heard every head of the Olineaux family also led the Amber Knights! If you don't work hard, Lady Olineaux will have a heavier burden. Balfey: She's enjoying herself... Things like knights will become useless as time passes. I heard there's something called a musket which can fire immediately. Christie: Oh, Balfey, Lady Ellenstein. You're having a nice chat here. Magda: Greetings. Balfey: Mother, I just... Magda: We're saying Lord Olineaux will become a promising knight in the future. Christie: ...There is always a knight or two in each generation of the Olineaux family. It's not something to be proud of. Magda: (She doesn't look happy. I should say hello to Lord Olineaux before I leave.) Story Chat 4 Magda: Happy birthday, Lord Olineaux! Hugh: Thank you! I heard the Guardsmen are more popular because of you. Could you also say something good about the Amber Knights? Magda: You're joking. Hugh: I'm not. We need it. Day after day, people in Finsel and all over the continent have forgotten the glorious knight. Our honour and manners are seen as pompous! If a knight doesn't think his values are good, what can he use to motivate himself to fight against the enemy? I value the public's opinion for the knights, not for the people. Magda: I see... Lord Olineaux, you don't need to do this... alone. The burden is too much. No one should take responsibility for everyone whether it's a man... or a woman. Pursuing one's own happiness can actually make the world better. Hugh: Do you really think I have to be a knight for the sake of my family? Father thinks so, but... I truly like being a knight. Only those who believe in chivalry and have a sense of pride can feel the power within themselves. I like this feeling of believing in myself. I don't care about muskets, explosives, or new kinds of magic that Balfey mentioned. This talent is special to me. Magda: I... understand. I'll do my best to help you! Story Chat 5 Magda: (I always feel Lord Olineaux and I are similar...) Does it sound a bit strange? Hahaha. Category:Events Category:Birthday Balls Category:Transcript